pokecountryfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:LizabethAihane~
Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gifOye tú, o le dejas un mensaje a mi entrenadora [[Usuario Discusión:Liza Entrenadora Pokémon| Aquí]] o te quemo Archivo:=3.png Archivo:Teto_icon.gifUn poco de muaArchivo:Meiko_icon.png ' Bueno,tengo 14 años,sigo en primero de secundaria .w. (soy repetidora eweU no me gusta estudiar,espero que el año 2013 esté por fin en 2,por que voy a repetir againArchivo:Yao_Ming_Face.jpg)Mi asignatura favorita es Artística y Educación Física,odio Sociales con mi alma,soy una chica rara,otaku,gore,loca....En fin,un extraño Milagro de la Naturaleza (?) Nací el 28 de Noviembre de 1997,una cosa muy extraña es que el día que yo hice mi comunión,un día de Mayo en 2007,mis tíos no pudieron venir porque tenia ''una futura prima,y asi es como me quedé sin el dinero de mis tíos (?) Me llevo bien con mi clase,aunque a algunos les llevo 2 años,mientras que a otros solo 1,y tengo 3 compañerOs (Si,compañeros ._.) que repitieron,asi que sigo juntandome con mis antigüas amigas que tenía en 6º y el año pasado en 1º de E.S.O Con los gustos...bueno,me gusta CASI TODO lo de este mundo, a diferencia de los demás,yo AMO las arañas y las serpientes *w*,soy deportiva,no me gusta comprar,pienso que es muy ...cursi,en cambio,si es ropa que me gusta (pantalones vaqueros,tejanos,camisetas por así decirlo... secsi , por que molan O3O,balones,videojuegos... ) entonces chi :3. Odio,repito,ODIO las lentejas,los garbanzos y ... el brocoli...y....la coliflor E3. Adoro las pantallas,sisi,las pantallicas,como dice mi hermana (?) , el PC,mi laptop,el móvil,la cámara,la DS,la PSP,las tres PlayStation...Me falta la jodida XBox360 -w- ...Bueno,la Wii jugué varias veces,my cousin la tiene (?) También me gusta pintar,dibujar,dormir....las lamparas de lava(me quedo mirándolas embobada) *w* (I have one) y....EL SPANGLISH 8D We love Spanglish porque it's genial (H) (?) Como no,adoro Vocaloid,sobretodo a Haku y Meiko 83 Me gustan aparte Lily,Len y Rin,Miku Dark...y odio a la pelirosa (Luka) E3 No me gusta mucho ._. Cuanto Cabrón,Asco De Vida,Visto en Facebook...lo amo todo Archivo:=3.png Bueno,aquí os dejo,no quiero dar mucho la charla y molestaros si os he molestado,se joden,bitches,i'm sorry asi que Dew Archivo:=3.png Archivo:Len_icon.gifSabias...?Archivo:Rin_icon.gif ''S''abias qué....?' 'Mi primer juego pokémon fue el perla?' 'Aún así me sé también los pokémon de Hoenn?' 'Mi color favorito es el azul ?' 'Mi tipo favorito es el fuego º3º?' 'Porque lo chamuscan todo º3º?' 'Lo cual es muy raro?' 'Porque el rojo representa al fuego y el azul al agua,y yo odio el agua pero amo el azul y odio el rojo pero amo el fuego?' 'No me gusta el verano?' 'Tengo una espada de fuego y una de dragon 8D?' 'A veces me dan ataques de risa incontrolables y la gente se rie de mi?' 'ODIO las mates?' 'Y sociales?' 'Adoro Vocaloid?' 'Y a Cascada?' 'Because the night belong to lovers?' 'Because the night belong to us?' 'Me gusta comer helado hasta en invierno?' 'Ahora tendría que estar estudiando/haciendo deberes/dibujos por encargo de mis compañeros 8D?' 'Tengo fobia a las cosas contrareloj?' 'Prefiero la leche con colacao que con nesquick?' 'Aunque sea lo mismo?' 'Me encanta Otra movida/Tonterias las justas?' 'Soy adicta al chocolate?' 'Si un libro me gusta,me lo leo en una noche,aunque sea grande?' 'Tengo una obsesión insana con los peluches y sobretodo con los osos?' 'he besado a muchas veces al chico que me gusta pero con 6 años?' 'Mis pokémons favoritos son mis iniciales(Rapidash,Sceptile,Typhlosion y Serperior)?' 'Mi personaje favorito es Touko?' 'Quiero recibir un mensaje del chico que me gusta el día 31/12/13 a las 12:59 que diga ''Quiero un 2013 contigo ? (?)'' ''No sé por qué digo lo anterior?'' ''Esta sección se ha terminado ?'' Archivo:Miku_icon.gifRetosArchivo:Kaito_icon..gif Conseguir 100 ediciones Comentario: Qué Rapidez o3o Conseguir 500 ediciones Conseguir 1000 ediciones Archivo:Yokune_ruko_icon.pngAmigosArchivo:Gakupo_icon.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Chandelure.pngDarky Amiga de PE <3 Y MI mejor amiga E3 Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.pngNebu Mi primera amiga aquí,me cae muy bien nwn Archivo:Cara_de_Togekiss.pngViki Me cae muy bien x33 Archivo:Mini_pokeball.gifPokémonArchivo:Mini_pokeball.gif Archivo:Firewolf.png Se llama Fire :3 Archivo:Sora_kh.gifMis cosasArchivo:Nyan_cat.gif Mis personajes en PC OC's Lina Lucia Lynette Región/es Snowhite Páginas Lista caras MM cuarta generación Lista de sprites de personas de la 4º generación PokeCountry's Farm Novelas Adventures in MM Mi DA http://lizapicture.deviantart.com/ Mis Vocaselfs Archivo:Lina_icon.pngLina AihaneArchivo:Lina_icon2.png Archivo:Lucia_icon.pngLucia AihaneArchivo:Lucia_icon2.png Archivo:Megpoid_icon.pngGustos :3Archivo:Lina_icon.png (Icons Megpoid & Lina hecho por Yenthamí.No lo usen sin mi permiso .3.UU) Esto es un resumen de todo lo que me gusta...más o menos... Archivo:Neru_icon.gifPlacasArchivo:Haku_icon.gif Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png Archivo:Cara de Gallade.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png Archivo:Cara de Altaria.png Yo leo PokeCountry School y no me pierdo ni un episodio! :DArchivo:Cara de Suicune.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Shaymin_forma_cielo.pngArchivo:Cara de Entei.png Archivo:Cara de Deoxys.png Archivo:Cara de Mew.png Archivo:Cara de Lugia.png Archivo:Cara_de_Rapidash.pngArchivo:Pokeball_sprite.pngFirma o mi Typhlosion te quemará con su LanzallamasArchivo:Pokeball_sprite.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Typhlosion.png *Archivo:Navidad_(138).gifComienza la cuenta atrás para Papá Noel!!!Archivo:Navidad_(138).gif 22:24 17 dic 2011 (UTC) *otra visita de las mias :P Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif 25 de diciembre fun fun fun (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif happy christmas!!! :D Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif ho, ho, ho (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 10:47 18 dic 2011 (UTC) *Archivo:Skitty_mini.gifThe best me Archivo:Ponyta_mini.gif''' 10:10 10 dic 2011 (UTC) 12:43 18 dic 2011 (UTC) *AMIGA ME VINE Archivo:Sonrie.png Oye ese Sprite tiene derecho de autor OE3 (?) ☆ Trial Triangle ☆ 19:51 19 dic 2011 (UTC) * Sigan firmando Merry Christmas...Archivo:Cara_de_Typhlosion.png...and a Happy New Year! 15:57 22 dic 2011 (UTC) * Nueva firma Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You (?)Archivo:=3.png 15:57 22 dic 2011 (UTC) * * * * *